


Fortune's Fool's Girlfriend's Birthday

by UsernameIsNotWitty



Series: Perspective [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernameIsNotWitty/pseuds/UsernameIsNotWitty
Summary: Ginny makes a request of her boyfriend that does not go according to plan.The ageless tale of a Polyjuice rendezvous gone wrong. Poor Harry is just a background character in this one.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/OFC, Ginny Weasley/OFC/OMC, Ginny Weasley/OMC, Ginny Weasley/OMC/OMC, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Perspective [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207187
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Fortune's Fool's Girlfriend's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Almost 13,000 words of just plain porn, and (despite a familiar face making an appearance) completely unrelated to anything else I've written. Not as polished as I would like, but.....eh.
> 
> Yet another scene that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it - hope someone else gets some enjoyment out of it.

She loved Harry, she truly did, and that he would do something he was clearly uncomfortable with just to try to give her what she wanted made her love him all the more.

Truly, Ginny was content with their sex life, and that was the problem. Contentment. She wanted to try new things and push her boundaries, and he was satisfied with 'making love' to her. They were still teenagers, for Morgana's sake! They were supposed to be wild and carefree and do things to be embarrassed about when they were old and boring, dammit!

Oh sure, he would go along with new positions, or do some of the things she wanted to try, but he always seemed halfhearted when they did, leaving her feeling unwanted, and less than as satisfied as she imagined she would feel if he would just _fuck_ her.

"It's just not me, Gin." He would say, eyes pleading with her to understand why he was so uncomfortable with anything other than their basic, safe things. But after hearing him say that over and over, an idea started to take shape in her mind. And a few weeks before her birthday, she finally worked up the nerve to ask him.

"Well, what if you were someone else then?" And held her breath as she waited for his brain to catch up.

"Wait, what?" He asked, completely bewildered.

"If it's 'not you' to want to try doing new things with me, or to take charge in bed, then why don't you try being someone else?" She explained, feeling as if a sudden slip would mean a fall to her death.

Thankfully, he didn't seem upset yet, just confused. "I'm not following."

She didn't hide the roll of her eyes. "You're a wizard Harry" she said fondly. "Polyjuice."

His eyes narrowed at that. "You want me to Polyjuice into someone else for you?"

"No." She said, having expected this argument. "I want you to Polyjuice into someone else for _us._ " She tilted her head at him. "Maybe if you don't feel like yourself so much, you can break through some of the stuff in the way of your really letting go and having fun in bed."

Harry looked thoughtful, and she started to feel the excitement building. "So I go Polyjuice myself into someone else, come back, and everything's fixed?"

She shook her head. "I don't think that'll do it." She was nearly shaking with excitement now, and she laid out her plan. "We'll have to change the surroundings, or you'll fall back into old habits. So how about on my birthday we meet at a club? You show up as someone else, find me, and we let things go from there."

He looked thoughtful, and she had to work hard not to celebrate. 

"If you don't know what I'm going to look like, how will you know it's me?" He asked, seemingly agreeing to her plan.

She'd thought of that as well. "I can wear a bracelet with a crystal charmed to glow a little when it's near something you charm."

No longer a naïve kid, Harry looked at her seriously again. "And all of this is to help me, and not because you want to feel like you're shagging some random bloke on your birthday?" 

Ginny tried desperately not to blush, but didn't lie to him. "I can't say as the thought of it isn't exciting" she admitted. "But only because I know it will be you, and not actually some stranger." She went on.

Harry sighed before he said, "Well, I was planning on getting you jewelry for your birthday anyway…" but she saw the corner of his mouth tick up in amusement, and she threw herself on him in joy.

******************

As she walked through the shopping district, she chuckled to herself, and the audacity of the plan that seemed to be working. Harry had agreed, and now she needed to find an outfit suitable for going clubbing with the intention of shagging a complete stranger. As she pulled open the door to a shop that featured dancewear prominently in the front window, she was grateful for growing up with the Twins. She was going to need all her nerve to wear anything like that out in public. And as she eyed the sinister looking heels on the shelves, a lot of practice walking as well.

***********************

She had walked up to the front of the club with as much confidence as she could muster, wondering why the line to the side was so long. She could hear the thumping music halfway across the street, and briefly considered casting a charm to protect her ears, but in the end just shrugged and went with it. 

As she approached the entrance, the bouncer looked over and opened his mouth as if to say something, then paused for a second. Instead of speaking, he simply unclipped the velvet rope and allowed her to strut past him. Ginny could feel his eyes on her, and she reveled in the attention. 

She was suddenly glad for her choice of outfit as she stepped into the painfully loud club. Just about every woman there was dressed to kill, and she barely managed to stand out at all. Ginny had originally worried about her dress, but as she stood, body already starting to move with the beat of the wild music, she was excited to be drawing some hungry looks away from all the other gorgeous young women. 

She tried to remind herself not to tug the hem down, which only managed to keep her arse covered because the black material was so ridiculously tight. As a young man approached her with a rack of tall, skinny vials containing vibrantly colored liquids, she flushed under his openly appraising look. She felt her nipples poking against the thin dress, and knew as his gaze lingered that it was obvious the only other thing she wore was the thin strings of her 'knickers.'

He made no effort to hide his appreciation of her as he offered her the tray, and she assumed these were complimentary. Her raised hand towards the tray received a nod from him, so she grabbed an electric blue tube and drank it quickly, amazed at the sweet taste. As she put the tube back in the rack, he raised a 'thumbs up' to her with a questioning look. She smiled and nodded, getting a smile in reply as he offered her the tray again, holding up two fingers. She smiled a little wider, pleased with the preferred treatment she was getting and grabbed two more test tubes from the rack, one purple, the other a vibrant green. She tossed those back just as quickly before replacing the empties and nodding her thanks to the smiling young man. 

As she looked around, she saw what passed for dancing in this particular club, excited to get down into the writhing throng of flesh. 

************

'This,' Ginny thought with a smile, ' _this_ is a birthday party!'

She was in a press of bodies, surrounded by her fellow revelers, feeling the brush of bare, slender legs against hers, and large, strong hands on her waist, shoulders, hips, neck, and arse. She had no clue what belonged to who as they all bounced and swayed together, the music assailing their ears. 

Suddenly there was a stunning brunette dancing up against her front in a dress every bit as scandalous as hers, but in a vicious shade of red. As the girl threw her arms around Ginny's neck, looking bleary and totally lost in the moment, Ginny felt a presence behind her. Large hands gripped her small waist tightly as his body pressed up against her back. The brunette was dancing with her eyes closed but pressed herself to Ginny as much as she could. Ginny worked her hips in time, leaning into her partner as she leaned forward to push her arse back, riding high on the grinding friction she received in reply. 

And then the crowd shifted again, and before she knew what happened she was again between two strangers. The blonde in front of her grinding her hips back against Ginny as the man behind her all but thrust his hips forward into her. He put one hand over her shoulder, thumb across the back of her neck, the other shamelessly grasped her arse. As the blonde spun away from them, he felt him press her forward. So she went with the move and put her hands on her thighs like she had seen many of the other girls do, and did her best to grind her hips against him. The only thought in her alcohol addled mind as she felt his hard shaft pressing against her was that she hoped Harry was having just as much fun as she was. As the man pulled his hand off her arse, then slapped it down hard, she somehow doubted it.

Once more the crowd moved and she wound up grinding herself back on yet another man. He simply rocked back and forth and allowed her to work herself on him, watching as she bounced off of him, and leaned forward to shake her hips on him with more force. Finally, he put his hands low on her waist and she straightened up to press her whole body against his front. Her hands went up over her head as she shimmied against him, and she shivered when he put his lips to her ear.

"Cool bracelet." He said in a deep voice she was barely able to hear over the music. Her eyes whipped open and she looked to see a glow coming from her wrist. She smiled widely, not bothered by the chance he saw her dancing earlier. She ground herself back against him again, but put her hands flat on his thighs and grasped. Sliding forward a touch, she moved them up towards the hardness she had felt pressing against her, still moving. She was able to feel the bulge in his trousers and give it one good squeeze before he grabbed her wrist and started to lead her off the floor. They walked past a podium towards the back wall of the club, and she saw a doorman call to open a lift as they approached. Ginny was quite impressed with Harry's preparations, having heard it was a hard hotel to get a reservation in, on top of being a very exclusive club.

Then they were in the elevator, and Ginny saw what a fright she looked in the mirrors. Her hair was already a mess, and her body was coated with a sheen of sweat from exertion. Her nipples were clearly visible, as well as the very bottom of her arse where her dress had ridden up. 

But then he was on her, and she didn't care. His hands were on her instantly as he approached her, running up her leg and under her dress to grab her arse before he slid it around to find the tiny front of her knickers soaked. 

This was exactly what she wanted. No names, no conversation, and no control from Harry.

Ginny squirmed and moaned as a big finger slid inside of her and curled, the wide palm wet with her arousal pressing hard against her clit.

That they were in a hotel elevator and could be intruded upon at any floor, and that, in her mind, she had no idea what the drool-worthy man’s name was who was playing her body like a fiddle, simply served to make her even more excited. 

He leaned down to kiss her, his hand tightening on her head to tip her face up to his. It was all tongues, thrusting, and licking, and Ginny found herself thinking it was the least romantic kiss she had ever experienced. 

She loved it.

His finger continued to stroke and curl inside of her, and she trembled where she stood, toes flexing inside of her shoes. He stepped closer to her, and she almost yelped at the feel of her naked skin being pressed into the cold wall of the elevator, dress riding high on her hips to give him access to her. She grinned up at him, then moaned thickly as his fingertip dragged over her g-spot, yet again. His hand slid down from her head, across her collarbone, and palmed her breast roughly through her thin dress, teasing the excited nipple he could easily feel. 

She decided that her hands, up until now happy to stroke and explore his hard, muscular body, should be making him gasp as well. Sliding one further up his rigid abs to find his nipple, the other slid down to grasp him through his pants. 

He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them over her head, just in time for the elevator to ding its arrival to his floor. Her heart leapt into her throat as the doors opened to reveal her disheveled state, but the hallway was empty. She looked up to him as he stared at her intensely, but backed away as she shimmied and tugged her dress back down into place, and waited.

She took his hint and smirked as she strutted out through the doors, trying to regain some control and confidence, knowing his eyes wouldn't leave her swaying arse in the absurdly tight and short dress. She had expected him to stand and admire her body, so she was caught off guard when his hand slapped down on her arse hard enough to sting through the thin cloth, and then have that hand clench her body as she was hustled down the hallway, trying not to stumble in her ridiculous shoes. 

They reached the room quickly, and he had the keycard ready to go when they did. Ginny thought it was a little odd he hadn't really looked at her much, but then he was shoving her into the room by her arse, and squeezed her again before he let go. She glanced at her bracelet, which still glowed steadily, so she nodded to herself, determined not to be the one to disrupt their scenario. 

She took a few tottering steps farther into the room before tossing her clutch onto the TV stand as she turned to face him, hands on her hips, cocked dramatically to one side, trying to intimidate him. The lights in the room were low, but she knew he'd be able to see her quirked eyebrow and hint of annoyance. 

The cocky smile he gave her as he closed the door and stepped towards her, stripping off his shirt as he went, obliterated any criticisms she had thought to voice. She had to bite her lip to keep from groaning at the sight of his naked torso. His dark chocolate skin was perfectly smooth, and the muscles she had admired were even more arousing when viewed sans shirt. Her eyes lingered on his broad shoulders and bulging arms, and she licked her lips unconsciously as she drank him in.

His smile didn't falter as he kicked off his shoes and undid his trousers before stepping out of them. Ginny's breath left her as she dragged her eyes over his just as muscular legs, and the swell of the front of his boxers. When he pushed those down and stepped towards her again, she felt a shiver of fear run down her spine.

At any other time, she would have said he was comically large, but as she stood and stared, she was afraid he would turn out to be _painfully_ huge.

"Don't worry babe" he said in a startlingly deep voice that made her tear her eyes away from his swinging length and up to meet his gaze, "you're going to love it." 

She was alarmed to realize those were the first words she had heard him speak, and his accent was American, not Londoner. Her brain must have gotten stuck because the next thing she knew, he stood in front of her, and was using one hand on top of her shoulder to firmly push her down to her knees. She couldn’t resist dragging her hands and tongue down his sculpted body as she went, but he seemed immune to her ministrations, and before she knew it, she was staring at an impossibly large cock, waiting for her at half mast. 

“Stroke it.” Came the impatient command in that same deep voice that made her shiver. 

She looked up at him and smirked as she reached out to take him in hand, marveling at the weight of his shaft. As she wrapped her small hand around him, she watched him for a reaction, but saw only the same cocky smirk, and a look of expectation. As she started to stroke, her concern for what she had gotten herself into grew. She would have expected some sort of reaction from him by now, as she stroked his slowly hardening shaft, but he was still smugly in control. But the crystal still glowed.

She shivered with excitement at his indifferent behavior. It was more than she had hoped for from tonight: An anonymous encounter with a sexy stranger for her birthday, and one with a cock bigger than her wildest fantasies.

"Use both hands" he rumbled, still watching her with interest, fully in control. So she added her other hand to him, pumping with both in time as he slowly grew in her grip. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from her hands on him, still in disbelief at his size. There was easily enough room for a third of her hands on him, and she didn't think she'd gotten him hard yet, even as he grew. 

As she worked him more firmly, satisfied to finally be having an impact, he sucked in a. breath. She smiled up at him, but stopped when he saw his face. "Goddam girl," he said in a low tone, "Can't do it like that dry." She blinked, the fog of alcohol making her slow to realize what he wanted, no matter how obvious it should have been. 

So she stilled her hands, leaned forward, and tentatively licked the massive tip in front of her as she looked up at him, waiting for the approval that action usually got her.

"Shit, girl" came the expected response, before he continued, clearly disappointed, "you're gonna be down there all night like that." He shook his head as he stared down at her. "I ain't your boyfriend, or husband, or whatever. Whatever makes him come ain't even gonna get me hard." His cocky smile was back at full strength as he saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "You're gonna have to suck that dick hard. Fuckin' get it wet and stroke it like you mean it."

Ginny was shocked by his words, but her bracelet still glowed gently to her eyes, and she felt her excitement grow at the potential to not have to hold back, at all. That he could handle everything she could do, and wouldn't be done for the night just when things were getting good. That she could be completely used up by him, if she could just get his control to snap.

Decision made, she leaned forward and dragged the flat of her tongue the mile from his base to his tip, then opened her lips wide and brought him into her mouth with both hands. She swirled her tongue around the head, finally hearing a grunt from him, and looked up to watch him as she hollowed her cheeks with suction as she moved back down.

Drawing back, she brought her hands up to start spreading the moisture down his shaft before repeating her previous actions with her mouth, already having started to find a rhythm. 

The next time she pulled off, she was started by his command of "spit on it." She glanced up at him, but complied, feeling dirty but quickly working her saliva to cover him with her hands. She repeated the act several times to get him as wet as he wanted to be, taking time to swirl his head with her tongue in between. 

Finally feeling like she had a good routine going, she resumed stroking him with both hands low on his shaft as she sucked as much of his incredible length as she could manage. As she became more comfortable with just how wide she had to open her mouth to fit him, she sucked all the harder, and lapped with her tongue at his tip. She looked up to him from her knees, jerking both hands towards her stretched mouth, her brown eyes dark with lust. She was thrilled when she finally heard a grunt of pleasure from him, searching him out with her gaze.

He watched her with satisfaction, lips still curled in a small smile when he said, "Get your tits out."

She felt a thrill shoot up her spine at finally starting to break through his control, and was excited by his commanding nature, so she immediately stopped her motions and sat back on her heels with a confident smirk to tease her dress down, but was interrupted by "I didn't say 'stop sucking.'"

Her confidence gone again, she still went back to sucking him, having to dip her head down to lift the end of his shaft with her mouth, her hands busy pushing the tiny straps of her dress off her shoulders, and then pushing it down to reveal her round, perky breasts, nipples standing proudly. 

For the first time, he reached down to take himself in hand as he said, "Let me see you play with them."

Her heart raced, excitement building as she had a chance to bring him under her sway again. She brought her hands up her sides as she looked up at him, arching her back. She met his eyes as she licked her lips, then let herself moan as her hands cupped her breasts, then squeezed her nipples. 

"Nice, girl." He said calmly, but admiring the way she was presenting herself to him. He used the hand on his shaft to let it drag across her face, finally letting it sit on her lips until she opened her mouth and resumed her previous motions. She thought he was finally getting fully hard as he seemed to grow even more in her mouth, and she struggled to keep going without scraping him with her teeth. Her hands were still teasing her nipples and pushing herself up for him, so it was only his hand on his hefty shaft when he started to shift his hips forward to meet her bobbing mouth. Ginny's eyes went wide at the intrusion, and she saw the challenging look on his face as he stared down at her, stuffing her mouth completely full with less than half of his length. Her hands moved up to the fronts of his flexing thighs as he pushed harder, and she pulled back away from him rather than gag. He smirked at her as if daring her to complain as he stroked himself, then started to drag his heavy girth over her cheeks and lips again. She shot him an annoyed look that just seemed to amuse him.

"Well don't stop sucking then." He said, leaving himself to rest on her lips until she finally resented and opened her mouth again. He resumed his thrusts, but let her set the pace, mostly. The occasional push into her mouth had her struggling to breathe through her nose as she flicked her tongue on the bottom of him, and he seemed to tolerate her limitations for the moment. He watched her for another minute, seemingly enjoying himself before he finally asked, "You nice and wet for me?"

"MmHmm" she moaned affirmatively around a mouthful of him, lips tugging up as she heard his quick breath at the extra sensation. And she was, having started to enjoy herself again as she grew accustomed to working her hands together with her mouth to get a reaction out of him, finally. Her own body still thrummed with pleasure from his hand in the lift, and although she hated to admit it, the sight of this powerful man as she looked up at his amazing body from her knees.

"That's good." He rumbled in his deep voice. "It'll be easier that way at first, but you're going to fucking love it once you get used to it. Stand up."

She released him from her mouth gladly, and tried not to let him see her working her jaw as she stood. She used the bed to her side for balance, a combination of alcohol and her heels making it necessary. As she straightened up, he stepped forward into her space and pinched one nipple gently between his large fingers, smiling at her gasp as he tugged it away from her. His other hand pulled her dress up far enough it all slid up to cinch around her waist, and it was tight enough that she knew it wouldn't move. He crowded against her until she sat down on the corner of the large bed, and then pushed her back to lay on her elbows. Not even pausing to appreciate how sexy she looked in it, he yanked down the strings of her minuscule thong before he hooked her knees under muscular arms and spread her legs wide.

Ginny's mind spun at the efficiency of the movements, having expected him to take his time, admire her, enjoy himself. Something. Instead he looked down at her with a wicked grin as he slid the head of his gigantic member against her slit, causing her to gasp. Propped up so she could see as much as possible, she had no idea how he expected that thing to fit inside of her.

As he lined himself up and started to push, she thought he would wind up just pushing her back on the bed, but with a pressure and pinch that forced her eyes to shut tight, he seemed to be parting her. He pulled back before he even started, and pressed forward again. And then again, and still Ginny tried to go along with it.

"Goddam bitch, that pussy is _tight_." He said pulling back again, before he reached his other hand down to do something Ginny felt as a tug, and then sucked a hard breath as he started to slide himself into her slowly. The intensity of the feeling meant she didn't even think to question his words.

Ginny shook her head as the pressure built, feeling like she was being pushed and pinched and incredibly uncomfortable. A hand came off the bed to push him away, her mind not able to form the words to tell him to be gentle, or slow down. As he breached her, he waited for the tension to leave her body, then thrust shallowly. Her hand flew back up to grasp at his forearm, but she still hadn't forced her eyes to open. He kept up his gentle thrusts, barely moving inside of her, but with every one, she could feel him sliding more easily, and feeling less like he was tearing her apart.

After an eternity, he started to bump against the deepest parts of her, and he backed away but continued his slow movements. As Ginny's excitement coated his shaft fully, and she continued to adjust to his enormous shaft, the burn started to transform into an intense, incredible sensation that flooded over her. And the pressure she had survived at first was starting to turn into amazing pleasure.

Ginny heard herself as she started to moan, still not able to open her eyes or control the tremors that racked her body. She heard him chuckle as he continued to thrust into her, slowly speeding up, and she felt his hand palm her breasts and tease her nipples again. Still up on her elbows, but with her head thrown back, she wrapped her legs around his waist, as much as she could. Normally in this position, Ginny would want her partner to be stimulating her clit, or leaning forward so his body could do it. But he was so big, it was already more than she could handle.

Finally getting herself under control, she opened her eyes to watch him fucking her. There was no love in his eyes as he thrust into her, not even any affection. Just desire for the sexy woman impaled on his cock. 

She moaned loudly at her thought, and the sight of his massive shaft as it disappeared inside of her. And the sight of it, of him thrusting into her, brought home the realization of just how full she was. Every little spot inside of her she had to find the perfect position, and angle, and depth to hit with anyone else...he was hitting all of them. At the same time. With every stroke.

She gasped at the feelings that bordered on too intense, as she watched him, slack-jawed in amazement. By all appearances, he would be able to do this for days. Meanwhile, Ginny felt herself starting to sweat from the intensity already, and looked up at him in astonishment. 

He still had that same smug look on his face as he met her eyes. "You like that dick baby?" He asked, his accent even more pronounced. Ginny could barely nod in reply, almost afraid at how quickly her orgasm was approaching, mind unable to cope.

"Let me hear you say it." He said firmly, as he started to speed up his thrusts and stole her breath away.

"Oh gods, I love your cock!" She tried to say, but wound up almost shouting to him.

He chuckled, "You English bitches all say that. It's like you've never been fucked by a real man before."

Ginny was climbing too fast to be upset at his words, or consider their meaning. All she could think about was how she was being overwhelmed by pleasure, and he didn't even seem to be trying yet. 

"You are one sexy little thing though. It's going to be fun to watch you come for me." He said in that same deep voice. And as if that alone had done it, she felt her orgasm start to crash over her.

"Oh gods, yes!" She moaned out, feeling her body shaking. "Fuck! I'm coming!" 

She couldn't hear him over her own cries, but thought she could feel him chuckle through the length stroking inside of her. Ginny was amazed by the strength of her orgasm as she came down, considering he had barely been inside of her to make it happen. As she regained her breath and awareness, she realized he was still filling her repeatedly, and completely. She watched him pull back and then sink so, so much of his dark flesh into her, she couldn't help but groan. He flashed her that same cocky grin, and looked down at where they were joined.

"Tell me again." He said with a smile.

She considered playing dumb for an instant, but instead met his eyes when she said, "I love your cock," as her too-sensitive body twitched and shuddered with every thrust.

"Why? Tell me what you love about it. Tell me how it makes you feel." He started to thrust faster again, and she gasped as she struggled to breathe through the force of the pleasure. 

"I love how big you are." She moaned out, not caring if she felt stupid as long as he didn't stop. "It feels so fucking good!" She gasped, body already humming again.

"Keep talking" he said. "I want to hear you."

Ginny almost cried out in frustration. She just wanted him to make her come again, and she didn't know what he wanted to hear.

He thrust particularly hard inside of her, and the words slipped out before she knew it. "Fuck, you're so fucking big! I love the way you fill me up!"

"You've never even seen a dick this big, have you?" He said, and she would have rolled her eyes in annoyance if she wasn't already rolling them in pleasure. 

"Gods no." She moaned out, honestly.

"You just wait girl," he said, finally sounding intense. "I'm going to fuck your tight little pussy all night." She cried out as he thrust harder, driving a spike of pleasure into her. "You won't even remember your name when you stumble out of here."

Ginny found herself moaning in time to his thrusts as he stared down at her. And when her second orgasm in minutes struck her, she found herself babbling. "Fuck yes! Fuck me! Faster, faster! Gods yes, don't stop, don't stop!" She threw her head back and almost screamed as she came for him, body shaking even more violently than the first time.

But this time, she had to push him away when he tried to keep going, unable to take any more. She pushed her hair off of her sweaty face, not knowing how it got there, and looked up at him. "I can't…" she panted. "I can't take anymore." 

He took a step back and slid free from her, giving her a hard stare as he did. "Well you better start sucking then girl, 'cuz I ain't even close yet."

She looked up at his serious face as she lay limply on the bed, and realized he was more interested in his own pleasure than her comfort right then. And she knew he didn't care about her in the slightest; that she was just some random girl from the club he wanted to fuck more than all the others.

She shivered at the thrill of excitement and dark lust that surged through her at that realization. 

She sat up, then slid her trembling body to kneel on the floor again, coming face to face with the cock that had just given her the two most intense orgasms of her life in a matter of minutes. And it was soaked with her arousal.

She shuddered at the _wrongness_ of what she was about to do, but loved the feeling of being so wanted. Of being able to make him hard for her.

And although she may need a moment to recover, she desperately wanted him to make her come again. And again, and…

She was so lost in her lust that she barely got her mouth open in time, as he pushed towards her face impatiently. His head, slick from making her _come_ , pressed past her lips and into her mouth. He was harder than before, and felt even bigger in her mouth, but she was determined to make him feel as good as she had. She stroked him with both hands, twisting as she did, and tried to swirl her tongue in time. She twisted her head back and forth as she withdrew, sucking hard as she went. When her hands descended, she followed them as far as she could with her mouth, doing her best and using every trick she knew to drive him insane. 

As she sat back for a second, panting to catch her breath, she looked up expecting to see him looking at her with wonder, but was disappointed to see him still completely in control. 

"Damn girl, not bad." He said, still smiling at her. "Made you come so hard that you wanna make me too, huh?" 

Ginny blushed as she looked up at him, but nodded. 

"You still love this dick?" He asked, stroking himself. 

She nodded, and he just waited. Finally she got it and said, "I love your dick." As he waited with a quirked eyebrow, she went on, "Please let me suck your big cock."

"You want to make me come? It'll be harder than you think." He looked down at her for another second. "Open your mouth. Chin up, and tongue out."

She considered telling him to fuck off as she got up and left, sick of him degrading her and wishing she had set limits with him ahead of time, but a darker part of her wanted to see what would happen if she stayed. How many more times he would make her orgasm, and just how good he could make her feel. And for once it felt good to be going along with what he wanted, rather than having to drag it out of him.

She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out as she looked up at him. And she tried not to flinch as he slapped that massive cock down on her tongue. Then cheeks, and then when he slapped her forehead with it, draping his length across her entire face.

Finally he pulled back and let her start to suck again, and Ginny quickly found the rhythm that had seemed to work for her the first time. But then he stepped closer to her, and she realized the mattress behind her was going to keep her from pulling back any farther. And he started to thrust. 

She tried to breathe through her nose as he thrust into her, determined to see the wonder in his eyes as she sucked him. He pushed into the back of her mouth gently, and she fought down her gag reflex. And again on the next thrust, and the ones that followed, her tongue trying to tease him again.

But when she looked up he smiled that cocky smile and pressed forward hard, her head trapped against the bed, her throat unable to handle the intrusion. She gagged around him, but met his eyes with fire in hers, refusing to be beaten that easily. 

And then Ginny finally understood the term 'face fuck.' He started to thrust into her open mouth, harder and deeper than he had before. She gagged on every quick thrust, fighting to keep control of herself. He seemed to enjoy the sound, and kept thrusting as she felt herself starting to drool down her chin, and knew her eyes were watering hard. She could have still fit at least one hand, if not both, on what she couldn't take, but he seemed to want this instead. So she looked up at him with heated eyes and curled her tongue against the bottom of the massive cock plunging into her face, and fought to keep herself from gagging and choking at every push.

He finally pulled back and stroked himself again, looking down at her with a new fire in his eyes. "Damn girl, not bad." 

She tried not to show how proud that one little comment made her, but was satisfied to have finally gotten some ground back, at least in her mind. She stared up at him as she wiped her chin with her hand, body tingling with anticipation. 

Then she heard an odd chirp from the same TV stand where she had put her clutch, and was annoyed when he walked over to pull a small mobile out of one pocket. He fiddled with it for a moment before he tossed it back down and walked back over to her. He looked down at her, then around the room before he smiled.

He offered her a hand up this time, and used it to guide her towards the little bench next to the TV stand, and moved her to face the large mirror on the wall there, where the entrance of the room opened into the room itself. She looked back over her shoulder at him, her eyes still fixed on his hard shaft until he stepped up behind her. 

He used one powerful arm to lift her leg up, putting her foot on the bench as she balanced on her outrageous heels, her other foot still on the floor. She felt silly as she waited for him, but loved the lust in his eyes as he admired the way he had posed her. He slid into her without warning this time, not having to make any effort to stay inside of her in the awkward position as he started to fuck her. 

The first thrust pushed her towards the mirror and she had to catch herself on her hands, but before that even registered, she was nearly overcome with pleasure. She thought he had hit every spot she loved when he was fucking her on the bed, but she was learning how wrong she had been.

It felt as if his cock had been connected directly with the pleasure center in her brain. She moaned loudly after only a few slow strokes, and heard herself crying out "Yes! Gods, yes! Fuck me!" And was only able to grunt as he continued to put almost unbearable pressure on her g-spot, and everyplace else inside of her.

After what might have only been a few more strokes, she felt a tidal wave of pleasure start to crash over her. She reclaimed her voice as it hit, and she couldn't help but scream as he fucked her into oblivion. "Fuck! Yes, I'm coming!" She shrieked as he upped his pace, and she nearly collapsed as her body shook from pleasure as she came, again. When the world came back into focus for her, her cheek was pressed against the mirror, glass fogging as she continued to moan in pleasure. She had slumped down a bit, but his hands tight on her hips held her up as he continued to thrust into her, pressing her face harder into the mirror. 

"Goddam bitch, you really love this dick, don't you?"

She nodded in reply as he continued to fill her completely and put agonizing pressure on her most sensitive spots, drawing another series of moans from her. Ginny's eyes glazed over as she nearly drowned in sensation, and the world outside of that moment disappeared for her.

The sharp crack of his hand on her arse yanked her back into reality, and she moaned thickly as the burn from the hit became just more background pleasure. 

"Fuck, that's a nice ass baby." He said, emphasizing his point by giving her another slap. She moaned out something incomprehensible, and he laughed darkly. "Shit, girl, already fucked you so good you can't talk, huh?" He laughed again and started to thrust harder, and let himself go as deep as her body would allow.

Ginny felt herself shake as she responded immediately to him, past amazement at the seemingly endless amount of pleasure he could impart. "Oh gods," she moaned loudly, eyes shut tight, cheek on the mirror, "oh gods, don't stop!"

He released one hand from her hip and fisted it in her hair, tugging it back to force her to look at herself in the mirror. "Watch me make you come" he ordered.

Ginny looked at herself, feeling completely disconnected from what she saw. The girl in the mirror was shoved up against the glass, body covered with a fine sheen of sweat. Her face was flushed, dark makeup running down her cheeks, lipstick smeared everywhere. A black dress was bunched around her waist, firm breasts bouncing under hard peak nipples as a god of a man fucked her from behind. Her hair, dark with sweat, was a disaster where it wasn't being gripped by a large, dark hand. Mouth open and panting, eyes burning and dark with lust, the look of intense pleasure and the almost-smile on her face all combined to show her a woman more thoroughly _fucked_ than she had ever seen. 

She moaned in lust and disbelief at the sight, already feeling her body ready to break with pleasure again, knowing she was only moments away. 

And somewhere in the back of her mind, the sound of a beeping at the door, followed by the handle turning and the door opening, caused a little voice to shout at her to cover herself up, to run away from the door, or do anything else a sane person would do.

But a louder voice screamed for her to do anything for more pleasure. 

Her glazed eyes watched the man enter the room, and she heard his happy greeting to the man behind her, who hadn't so much as slowed down when the door opened. 

"Yo dude, as soon as I saw you dancing with this bitch earlier, I knew you'd be up here fucking her!" He said, walking across the room and slapping hands as if this was an every day occurrence. 

And to Ginny's growing horror, her mind was slowly realizing it might be. 

The new man went on, "First you lift some rich dude's shit, then you find this fine ass redhead slut to fuck." He laughed loudly, "You've just got all the luck bro!"

Ginny's mind reeled as her brain, hampered by alcohol and pleasure, finally put all the pieces together, now properly motivated by horror.

It wasn't Harry. She wasn't being fucked by Harry using Polyjuice. It was a stranger she'd met in a club less than an hour ago. She was being fucked by a man whose name she didn't know while his friend watched. And she wanted to tell him to stop, and leave, and….her body wasn't agreeing with her. She struggled to say something, anything, to put herself back together and just leave, but the thought of having to explain this to Harry...

She heard the flick of a lighter and heard the talkative one go on. "But I figured if you were fucking her I'd hear it all the way down the hall. Must be losing your touch man." 

"Nah" he answered, seemingly unconcerned, "bitch just comes so quick it's hard to keep her going. Watch."

Ginny struggled for breath when he started to saw into her, giving her more than she could take, relentlessly. The orgasm that had drifted away in confusion and horror when the door had opened came roaring back towards her, and she screamed as he fucked her face against the mirror. He continued to pound himself into her, and pressed her breasts up against the glass as well, never stopping his powerful thrusts. Ginny heard herself screaming vulgarity every time he filled her, hearing his hand as it smacked her arse, but unable to separate the feeling from the mountain of pleasure she was buried under. 

She started to shake yet again as she felt her orgasm start from her toes, and tear through her body. She let out a screaming grunt to his every thrust, her whole universe turning white as she exploded with pleasure. The only thing that kept her standing as she came was his hand on her hip, and that she had collapsed onto her raised thigh when she lost control.

Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, only barely aware that he was still thrusting into her methodically.

"Damn bro, that _was_ fast." He said in admiration, "too bad I missed that one. Bitch sounds good when she's screaming."

"No worries dude," the deep voice replied as he continued to stretch and fill her utterly, not caring as she nearly fell over in her awkward position, "just give this one a second and she'll be begging for more."

She had already lost track, not knowing if that was her fifth or sixth, or hundredth orgasm of the night. And he was right, as she already felt the pleasure building again, moaning against her will. But she needed to leave. She had to. There was no excuse to stay now, no way to explain to Harry that she had chosen to keep fucking a stranger.

'But,' a sinister little voice asked in Ginny's mind, 'would it make any difference anyway? You've already chosen to be here, why not enjoy it?'

A harsh slap to her arse snapped her back to the present, and she heard him say, "Isn't that right girl? You want me to keep making you come."

Ginny's body answered before her brain could even ponder the question. "Oh gods yes!" Came the moaned reply from her. Her body shook wildly with pleasure as he continued his endless assault on her sanity, “Please don’t stop! Don’t stop! Gods, yes! Faster, fuck me, please keep fucking me!” She screamed out, totally out of control and desperate for more of him. 

She didn’t hear his chuckle, but felt him grab her hips and move even faster. Ginny felt close to passing out as she lay draped on her own leg, one hand braced on the wall to keep her head from cracking into it as he hammered himself into her. Not that she would have noticed anyway, as the only thing that kept her from screaming as she came was how hard it was for her to catch her breath. She shook her head at the insanity of this stranger’s ability to break her with pleasure any time he wanted. And how desperate she was for more. 

“You like getting fucked by that dick girl?”

Ginny could barely nod in reply. 

"Well then," he said smugly, and chuckled at her disappointed moan as he stepped back and slid free of her again, "You better keep me hard then."

Ginny nearly fell when he released her, but when she caught herself and turned, she saw what he wanted. As she struggled to kneel gracefully, body still spasming with the aftershocks of her orgasms, she saw the friend smoking something while he pointed a black circle with a red light at her.

Still breathing hard as she reached her knees in front of him, she bypassed any tentative touches or teasing and simply leaned in to stroke and suck the cock that had given her so much pleasure. She took more of him into her mouth than she thought she could, still forced to gag at times. She sucked and stroked for all she was worth, still amazed at the size of him, and what he could do to her with it.

When she felt his hand on her head to still her, she expected to look up and see the lust on his face about to break free as he finally came for her. But instead he waited for her to stop, took one hand off of him, and gave her that same cocky smile. His hand tightening was the only warning she got as he rocked his hips forward into her, leaving her gagging and choking on the cock suddenly forcing its way into her. He pulled her back and thrust again, pushing hard, and she felt her throat burn as it was abused. A few more thrusts and she was sure he was trying to force his impossible length down her throat, and she started to worry he wouldn't pull back in time. Finally she was allowed to breathe again, gasping and panting as he chuckled. 

"You're getting better every time." He said with a smile, more for his mate than her.

She glanced up and saw the black circle still pointed at her as she wiped her chin and eyes again. His hand was still in her hair, and he urged her towards his erection again. She dutifully resumed her previous attempts to get him off with her mouth, already looking forward to having him inside of her again.

"Damn," came the friend's voice, "that's a bitch that knows her place right there!" The two shared a laugh together as she felt her cheeks burn, but for reasons she didn't understand, she took it, and kept going.

As soon as their chuckles subsided, Ginny was again lifted to her feet, and to her relief, he laid her on her side at the foot of the bed, her arse at the corner. Ginny let her head flop, still panting, unspeakably excited for what was about to happen. Her knees were together, hanging off the end of the bed, but she was firmly in his grasp. His friend had moved around to keep watching, still smoking something that smelled terrible to her, and she squirmed in discomfort at the look on his face as he kept pointing that thing at her.

And as soon as she felt the head rubbing against her soaked sex, none of it mattered anymore. He slid into her with one long push, hands tight on her thigh and hip. He wasted no time in establishing a rhythm, and Ginny felt her back arch, and moved the arm her head wasn't laying on to grab her breast and tease nipple without even thinking about it. The moan as he entered her dragged itself out as he started to fuck her, and her whole body hummed with pleasure. 

"Goddam bitch, that pussy is fucking tight!" He said as he watched himself stretch her.

"Oh gods, your fucking cock is huge!" She said back to him, knowing he wanted to hear her. Eyes shut tight, she rode the wave of pleasure he gave her with every hard thrust. She cried out as he gave her just a bit more, body already starting to shake. 

His hand slapped down on her arse, thankfully the side that hadn't been abused so far, and he said, "fuck, that's a nice ass. The way you were grinding on my man over there made him think he'd be the one fucking you tonight."

Ginny couldn't remember if she had danced with him or not, and didn't really care.

"Aren't you glad you came up with me instead?" He asked with a smile she could hear. She could only moan an affirmative in reply as he continued to fuck her towards yet another massive orgasm. He smacked her arse again as he started to stroke into her faster. "Do you want me to keep making you come?" 

Ginny cried out as he hammered himself into her, "Oh gods yes! Keep fucking me, don't stop!"

"Then you better start sucking." He chuckled. 

Ginny's mind didn't have a chance to catch up before she felt something brush against her lips, and her eyes flew open to see the friend's cock in her face. 

She knew all the reasons she shouldn't, that she should get up and storm out. But, she reasoned to herself, she was already so far gone at this point, why not just go with it. She could have wound up with him anyway, had things gone differently.

A few hours ago, she would have been shocked at her actions, but she opened her mouth, leaned forward, and started to suck yet another stranger's cock as she was fucked by his friend. 

'Thankfully' Ginny thought as she sucked him down to nearly his base, 'he's at least just big, and not enormous.' 

She moaned around him as she sucked, still being bounced by said enormous cock. She looked up to see him staring down at her in pleasure, and she smiled around him. But she still had no idea what that thing pointed at her was.

****************

Ginny's entire universe had become endless, mind-shattering pleasure, and her body simply floated on ecstasy as they moved her and took her however they wanted. 

She had knelt on the floor while they both took turns being sucked by her. She had been bent over the bed and fucked from behind by the friend, feeling hips crash against her arse for the first time that night as he was able to fit fully inside of her. She watched with her face pressed into the bed by the hand between her shoulders as the first man sat down and smoked something as well. It never even occurred to her to be bothered by the friend fucking her. She just screamed as she came. 

After more orgasms than she could count, she was on her hands and knees on the bed, struggling not to choke on the friend's cock in her mouth as she was fucked hard from behind. She was moaning her way towards another orgasm when she heard the door open, and what sounded like an entire crowd of people walked in. Straining to see as neither man stopped, she was able to pick out three more men exchanging greetings with her two, and a curvy blonde in a slip of a silver dress giving her an appraising look.

Ginny's body still crashed towards orgasm as they kept fucking her, and she started to gasp and moan around her full mouth.

Two of the newcomers watched her with amusement as they walked over and sparked smokes of their own, their third saying something to the blonde that caused her to wriggle out of her dress. As she did, she revealed a curvy figure Ginny would have been incredibly jealous of at any other point in her life. But as she watched the blonde slide down to her knees with a heated look at the man she was with, Ginny just closed her eyes and let it all wash over her as she came, again. 

******************

Ginny thought she should have felt ashamed, but as she struggled to accept yet another shaft being shoved into her mouth, her brain was too fogged over to care. She wasn't sure how many of the men had fucked her already, but likely all of them given how they liked to move and swap the girls around. And she had no clue how many times she had come by this point, or from what. All she knew at that moment was that her body sang from every stroke and touch, and as she lay on her back, head hanging off the side of the bed as one of the men fucked her mouth, that she had never taken a cock that deeply before. 

"Fuck, look at this bitch's throat bulge!" He said, driving into her again. All Ginny could see, if she had bothered to open her eyes, were the man's bollocks coming to slap her face as she gurgled around his thrusting length. Her face was dripping with her own saliva, and her throat burned as he plundered it. His hands grabbed her breasts tightly as he leaned over the bed, driving her into the mattress as he thrust into her mouth.

But so far gone was she, that she almost didn't even feel the brush of a tongue against her clit. It was by far the gentlest touch she had felt all night, but as she felt it start to lap at her sex and circle her nub, she couldn't contain the moan from the change of pace.

Her entire body jumped when that mouth moaned against her, a high pitched sound that almost sent Ginny into a panic as a nose bumped against her.

"Shit, that's sexy!" He heard the man fucking her face say, and for the first time that night, one of the men's control finally broke. Ginny choked around him as he thrust into her and held himself there, and she heard him grunting as he started to throb. Finally, he exploded inside of her, gasping and shuddering as he came deep in her mouth. She knew from the first pulse that she'd never be able to handle it all, but as he pulled back and let himself finish the last few on her already messy face, she simply enjoyed the chance to breathe freely. 

A different Ginny would have been murderous, but she was too far gone into bliss to be upset by it. The alien, and extremely enjoyable, sensation of someone moaning while they licked and sucked her sex dispelled all other ideas of instigating violence. She simply laid there and basked in the pleasure and attention. 

Eventually she heard her partner's moans speeding up and gaining volume, so Ginny struggled up to rest on her elbows, and was instantly rocked by the intensity of the perfect blue gaze that met hers. She groaned at the sight of the gorgeous blonde being fucked hard against her sex, feeling the girl's answering moan all the way to her toes. Her arms wrapped around Ginny's thighs, manicured nails grabbing hard as she was driven forward ever harder.

Ginny felt herself slipping away again, hearing herself cry out as the girl sucked and flicked her clit expertly. Ginny knew she would have been screaming if it was her getting pounded like that, but this girl seemed determined to make her come. The stubborn fire in her stare, and the feeling of the her screams almost inside of her finally sent Ginny crashing into another screaming, shuddering orgasm. The sight of which was evidently enough to set off the blonde as well, as she followed Ginny over the edge, their eyes still locked.

The blonde was faster to recover, and crawled her way up Ginny's body. The feeling of her larger breasts dragging across her own perkier chest was enough to make Ginny shiver. She saw the girl's eyes dart to her lips for an instant, and Ginny suddenly knew her goal.

The lips pressed against her own were impossibly smooth, and the tongue that darted out to swipe at her bottom lip was quick, and warm. Ginny found herself leaning into the kiss, tasting one of the sweet drinks from the club when their tongues met. A whole new flavor of excitement infused her as she lost herself in the tangling of tongues and the pinch of teeth on her bottom lip. She hummed against the other girl's mouth when she felt a small hand on her breast, gently rolling her nipple, plunging her tongue into her mouth as their lips sealed. She felt like the kiss went on forever as they tilted against one another, savoring sucked and gently nipped lips. Finally, the blonde rested her head against Ginny's and sighed contentedly. "I've wanted to do that from the second I walked into this room," she said in a soft voice. 

Ginny's reply was just as soft, and reflexively honest. "I've never kissed another girl before."

The smile Ginny got in reply to that statement was the most beautiful thing she had seen all night, genuine, pleased, and excited. "Well aren't I the lucky girl then?" She said, her smile turning wicked enough to remind Ginny the two of them were currently the focus of the room. The next kiss was a few degrees hotter, and had Ginny fighting to gain some sort of control. She was eventually able to get the blonde flipped onto her back, and crushed their mouths together, tongue delving deeply into her mouth. Feeling reckless and bold beyond belief, Ginny started to kiss her way down the other girl's body, sucking gently on her neck and collarbone before finally dragging her tongue across her breast. She circled her large nipple once, loving the moan she heard as she did. She moved quickly down her stomach, trying not to lose her nerve, and without pause, laid flat down on the bed and ran her tongue up the panting girl's soaked lips. 

She fiercely ignored any reservations she had, and started to circle the girl's clit with the tip of her tongue, just like she would have wanted done. She heard another low groan from her mouth, and started to use her whole tongue on her, still circling as she moaned a little louder.

And then there were strong hands on her hips, lifting her onto her knees, putting her arse and drenched sex on display for the room as she refused to take her mouth from the beauty in front of her. Ginny groaned, tongue faltering for a second when she felt a cock sliding into her, but one look up told her the other girl was enjoying the view as much as Ginny had. 

As the man behind her started to move, she felt his hips slap against hers without the pain of him being too deep, her body rocking forward from the thrust. She moaned into the woman in front of her, letting the movement and her voice work to stimulate her. She looked up again to see the blonde staring with a fiery look, hands teasing her own nipples as she moaned. The hands on Ginny's waist tightened as the man behind her started a bruising pace, fucking her forward into her other partner, and it was all she could do not to scream. She hooked her arms around the girl's thighs the way she had, and flattened her tongue on her clit, letting the pounding she was receiving transfer through to her mouth, and her sex.

Ginny knew she wouldn't be long, and only hoped she could make the other girl come as well. Judging from the way her hands pinched her nipples and the stream of moans coming from her mouth, she wasn't far behind. When Ginny started to suck directly on her clit, the blonde's look of lust at her was almost enough to finish her off. The frenzied fucking she was getting, and the way it moved her mouth was apparently enough to finish the job. The girl shook as she came, crying out as her hands clutched at Ginny's head, driving her face into herself forcefully. Ginny felt herself fly away at the sight, coming hard and screaming into her as she was hammered repeatedly. 

And that proved to be enough for the bloke fucking her, as she heard him groan before he quickly pulled out and she felt his warm strings of come landing on her back and arse. He slapped himself down on her a few more times as he finished, and Ginny lay bonelessly, her cheek on the soft inner thigh of her partner as she tried to catch her breath. 

When she was finally able to look up at her, Ginny saw she was already engaged, her mouth having been claimed by one of the men. But she looked at Ginny around a mouthful of cock and winked, as if to say 'watch this.'

Before Ginny knew what happened, her brief partner had landed astride one guy, while still sucking another aggressively. Alarmingly to Ginny, a third was crouched behind her, and pushed her forward as he lined himself up with her only unoccupied hole. She watched in amazement as he slid himself in, and all three began fucking her in earnest. 

A voice at her shoulder startled her. "Never seen a bitch get fucked like that before?" He asked, stroking himself as he watched. Ginny just shook her head numbly. "Does it turn you on?" She nodded without thinking. He stood suddenly and grabbed the padded chair from the corner of the room, placing it so back was facing the four on the bed. "It's a little crowded" he said as he led her to kneel on the chair, hands on the back, and perfectly placed to watch the blonde who seemed to be seconds away from coming hard, absolutely stuffed full of cock. 

Ginny watched in awe as she waited for him, absentmindedly leaning down to put her chest on her hands as he pushed between her shoulders, arching her back expectantly. 

Only to rocket up straight as he felt the head of his cock pressing against her arse. "Wait, I haven't…" she started, but still complied as he pushed her back down again. 

"Don't worry," he said, "You're going to love it once you get used to it." And he started to push himself into her arse, the familiar burn and pressure of her first time being filled that night returning. She felt him sliding farther inside of her and cried out. He withdrew slightly, and she felt something cold hit where they were joined before he pushed forward again. She thanked every deity she could think of that he wasn't the largest of the five, but it was still testing her limits to take him.

He still wasn't fully inside of her when he asked, "Where's my dick girl?"

"Oh Merlin," she nearly whined, "you're in my arse." She squealed as he pushed farther into her. "Oh Merlin, your cock is in my arse!"

He laughed as he continued to slide into her, speaking to the room more than Ginny when he declared, "I love the shit these British bitches say. This slut thinks my dick is magic!" He finished to laughter from the other men in the room.

Ginny was too distracted to know what was being said, focusing instead on surviving the burn of having a very large cock speared into her tight arse. She lay limply on her hands, breathing as she tried to adjust, and waiting for the pain to, hopefully, become background noise to the incredible pleasure she had started to expect from new experiences.

She tried not to whimper as she felt his hips finally bumping into her, completely overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness, and the pressure that came with it. "Oh gods…" she heard herself moan out as he started to withdraw, only to be shocked back to reality by the crack of a hand on her already sore arsecheek. 

She heard him call out to the room again, "Damn dude! This bitch's ass is _tight_! I guess you didn't get there, huh?" All the guys laughed in reply, and the man who had brought her up to the room originally called back from where he was currently fucking the other girl's face. "Nah bro, didn't want to break her before y'all got a turn!" Which resulted in more laughter from the men.

Ginny watched amazed as her former partner appeared to come while having two huge cocks in her at once, barely able to withstand the one slowly moving in her. Her back arched of its own accord as he started to thrust faster, and she saw the only man not currently occupied make his way over, still smoking, and still holding the little device with the black circle and red light. He watched her for a second before she felt a hand slap her already red arse, as he asked her, "Where's that dick?" 

"Oh fuck," she moaned out, back arching even farther, "it's in my arse." 

She got another smack for her troubles, and his hand fisted in the red hair streaming down her back. "What's that? Couldn't hear you over that slut over there." He was picking up speed now, as the discomfort she felt started to disappear. She groaned when he squeezed her arse hard.

"Your cock is in my arse!" She shouted, feeling lost somewhere between pleasure and pain. 

He pushed her forward roughly as he let go of her hair and slapped her other arse cheek. And then again.

"Oh gods, your big cock is in my arse." She was lost as the scale in her mind and body tipped to pleasure, and she started to wonder if _anything_ wouldn't feel good to her tonight. "Fuck yes, bugger me. Fuck my arse!" She shouted, having no idea where the words were coming from.

He gripped her tight again as he said, "I told you you'd love it bitch."

Ginny cried out as he started to move in earnest. Her eyes now glued to the foursome on the bed, still frantically moving.

"Only filthy sluts like getting fucked in the ass." He growled at her. "What does that make you?"

She gasped out, "I'm a filthy slut." She moaned at a hard thrust from him. "I'm a filthy little slut that likes to get fucked in the arse."

"And?"

"I'm a desperate bitch that will lick a cunt with a big cock fucking me."

"What else?" 

"I fucking love it!" She almost shouted. "I love getting fucked by a room of strangers." She moaned at the memories. "I love sucking your big cocks." She panted as she lost herself in the moment. "I love coming for you. I love making you come." She groaned, losing control as he fucked her arse hard. "And I fucking love getting used like the horny slut that I am!"

She came screaming, again, as he fucked her into the chair. She heard an echoing sound from the bed, along with groans from the men as they watched the girls shake and tremble with pleasure. Ginny opened her eyes to see the observer frantically stroking himself towards her, and the second she opened her mouth, he was filling it with his cock. Seconds later he pulled back and stroked himself as he came with a grunt, long ropes of his come covering her face and landing heavily in her hair. The thrusts in her arse lost their rhythm, and she felt him yank out of her before he came on her back and arse. She looked over to see the last of the four finishing in a similar manner, the thoroughly debauched blonde staring at her with a satisfied, happy grin.

The group seemed to take a collective pause, and in an instant all the energy evaporated from the room. A couple of the guys chuckled as they heckled one another, another walked to the bathroom to grab a stack of towels and started tossing them around to the group. The man behind Ginny gave her a playful pat on arse, but said nothing as he caught a towel, wiped off, and pulled on a pair of shorts. 

She heard them talking about something called 'Kazaa', but had no idea what they meant. Though they seemed excited to be doing it after the girls left.

Ginny stood on shaking legs, shocked to find she still had both of her shoes on. She grabbed one of the towels and tried her best to wipe herself off before she figured out how to get her dress back into place. As she smoothed it over her tender arse, she realized there was a fair amount of come on the fabric as well, and toweled off the damp spots. She wasn't sure where the one on the front even came from. Suddenly getting a very 'we had fun, now go away' vibe from the room, she looked around for and grabbed her clutch, and met the blonde's eyes as she shimmied back into her dress. They had both gone from entertainment to unnecessary, judging from the behavior of the guys, and they both drifted towards the door without a word.

Standing in the hall outside the door together, they were suddenly struck by a fit of the giggles each. The blonde put a hand on her shoulder for balance, and quickly plucked off both of her heels. "You going to walk home in those….?" She let the question hang.

"Ginny" she replied, and copied the other girl's actions, leaving them both barefoot in the hall, looking and smelling like an orgy, appropriately enough.

"Nice to meet you Ginny," she said, properly enough for high tea. "I'm Monique."

"So," Ginny started slowly, "Do we shake hands, hug, air kiss? I'm a little unclear on the protocol, considering we just…" Ginny trailed off slowly. 

"Snogged and went down on each other while getting fucked during group sex?" The now named Monique said with only a tiny smirk betraying her straight delivery of the line.

Ginny hid her own grin, thinking she could start to like this girl. "Yes, that." She said seriously. 

Monique's smile lit up the hallway and she leaned in to give the smaller redhead a quick hug. "I think I like you Ginny" she said, echoing Ginny's earlier thoughts. "You heading home? Want to share a cab?"

Ginny's face fell as she was finally forced to think about what her actions in the room meant. "I'm not sure I have a home to go to if I show up looking like this." She pictured Harry waiting anxiously in their flat, worried, or picturing her with a guy she thought was him. And how much worse it would be when he learned the truth. 

"Ah," Monique said, "bloke at home not the understanding type?"

Ginny looked down at herself, and couldn't help but laugh again. Every part of her was sore from getting fucked nearly unconscious by 5 different complete strangers, the graphic evidence she still wore on her dress, face, and in her hair. "Can't imagine he'd be thrilled about this, no."

The blonde looked at her with more compassion and understanding than she could have expected, even under much better circumstances. "You hungry? I know a place."

Ginny looked at her uncertainly, before her stomach rumbled loudly at the thought of food. "Well I guess that answers that." She said with a laugh. "But just so you know, I'm not a…ya know," she stuttered, "I'm not into girls."

Monique laughed in reply. "Considering I just watched you take about a mile of cock, I'd be shocked if you were." She shook her head with a grin, "But I noticed you weren't against having some fun in the moment, either."

Ginny blushed, feeling completely disarmed by her. She finally skipped over the implications and said, "So, food?" To her new friend's laughter.

"Food." She replied with a nod, reaching to take the redhead's hand. 

They were only a few steps down the hallway when Ginny stuttered to a stop and looked back.

"What?" Her new friend asked.

Ginny looked sheepish. "Think there's any chance of me getting my knickers back?"

Monique just laughed and tugged her towards the lifts. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For those young whippersnappers inexplicably reading Harry Potter fanfiction smut in 2021: Kazaa was a popular 'Peer to Peer' file sharing network in the early 2000s. 
> 
> Along with the availability of cheap digital video cameras, it is credited with changing the face of the porn industry.


End file.
